


Smile For Me

by aloecat



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloecat/pseuds/aloecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean想教Mark营业用灿笑，然后就偏题了</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile For Me

1  
“Mark，你只要把嘴角扯高就行了。”  
“认真点。把你对代码的专心分百分之一到这儿来”  
“天，你这不叫微笑，叫威胁。你是希望让记者拨911吗？”  
“等下，你要去哪儿？Mark！”  
看着工作狂的老板恶狠狠地甩上会议室的门，拎着背包，早早地回家，Dustin靠在Chris的桌子旁，捧着已经被干掉大半的家庭装薯片，毫不掩饰自己看好戏的心情，愉悦地向一直埋头在工作中的PR搭话道：“Sean过来还是有好处的。至少今天终于能准时下班了。”  
至少在表面上看来对这场闹剧毫无兴趣的Chris从文案中抬起视线，瞄到Sean一脸焦虑地迈着长腿向Mark追去。他没有漏过在迈入电梯时，Sean轻柔地抚上Mark腰背间的右手。偏头瞟了眼已经被Facebook上的视频转移了注意力的Dustin，Chris微不可闻地叹了口气：看来之后会有让他这个PR伤透脑筋的事发生啊。  
至少，能让那个夜店王子露出那种表情的也只有Mark一个人。

2  
“Sean你是总裁。打发媒体是Chris的工作。”  
一路都倔强地扭头看着窗外，连正眼都不给Sean一个的Mark，终于在迈进自己家门后爆发了。  
他狠狠地将背包扔进客厅中央孤零零的沙发里，怒冲冲地瞪着刚从车库小跑着赶来，正高举双手、示意投降满脸安抚笑容的Sean。  
Mark讨厌那个笑容，一点都不像是属于游戏人间的花花公子。  
无奈而宠溺，温柔而甜腻，仿佛Mark是个无理取闹的孩子，仿佛Mark是弥足珍贵的宝物。  
"你说的没错。公众事宜会由Chris帮你安排妥当，但即使如此，你也是要配合拍照和采访的啊。"  
他知道Sean说的是对的。“Mark，别忘了你是Facebook的CEO。你的一举一动也是会影响到你的宝贝的。”  
他虽然对Sean的决定感到生气不快，但他还是会听他说明、解释、劝服自己。  
“当然，你可以不穿正装，不参加发布会。谁让你现在是硅谷女神的最爱呢？但是，偶尔也有需要你树立形象，表明立场的时候。”  
因为Sean说的也是他想的。Sean将他难以表达、无法说明的情绪与想法整理、修饰，清晰地用言语描绘出来。他信任、追随、听从，只因为那也是他的内心。  
“所以，友善的‘笑容’是必须的。我知道这很无聊，你就忍耐下吧。”  
Mark瞥了眼不知不觉中搭在自己肩上的双手，仰起头望进对方海蓝色的双瞳，微不可闻地闷哼了一声，换来一个赞赏与欣慰的笑脸。  
他只在一个人身上感到自己真正地被理解。

3  
"Mark,你在逗我玩吗！？"Sean报复性地用力掐揉起Mark的脸颊，满意地看到对方厌恶的表情和皱起的眉头都被挤弄成惹人发笑的滑稽模样。  
Mark的脸颊和看起来的一样光滑细腻，和尖尖的下颌不同，有着捧在手中让人感觉柔软舒适的肉度。  
“Mark，这其实很简单，你一直都能做到的，就像……”  
戛然而止的说教让正以走神消极反抗的Mark带着不解抬起头，直视着比自己高出许多的总裁.  
直到此时，Sean才发现，他们两人间的距离已经近到他能从对方天蓝色的眸子里看到自己的倒影。  
“就像……”  
他的喉咙仿佛被哽住了，他努力地用唾液湿润嗓子，想找回再度遗失的声音。不过，说真的，Mark的注视没有帮上忙，反而让他的喉咙更加干涩了。  
他只是想告诉Mark，只要露出他们当时第一次见面时的表情就行了。热切、专注、向往、闪闪发光、真心的喜悦与认同。他的理智称赞这个例子具体清晰，并为之前没有马上发现深表悔恨。而他的情感，从来都混杂不清的情感，却又扼住了他的喉咙，还狠狠地在他的心口捶了几拳。  
他无法解释这种情况。他可能是个Play Boy，但从来不是一个情圣。本质上，他和眼前这个已经与代码互许终身的小宅男一样，情商堪忧。  
欲望总是简单易懂，而情感永远复杂难明。因此，顺应长久以来一直被无视而此时叫嚣得格外强烈的渴求，Sean低下头，吻上Mark的唇。

4  
仿佛怕惊吓到对方，最初只是试探性地轻舔，但当舌尖探进微张的唇瓣间，真切地感受到Mark的气息和体温，Sean无可抑制地沉溺其中。  
灵巧的舌头就像巡视领地一般，扫过口腔的各个角落，寻觅渴求另一条软滑，研磨、吸吮、相抵相缠。  
Mark积极地回应着，或者该说积极地夺取主动权。  
天啊，不得不承认控制狂有时候的确也是很值得称颂的品质。  
互不相让的激吻让丝丝唾液顺着Mark红肿的唇角淌下，Sean毫不犹豫地伸出舌头将其舔去，就好像在沙漠中畅饮冰凉的泉水般贪婪急迫。  
Mark的吻技出乎意料的高超，Sean太过沉迷，直到猝不及防地跌入沙发才发现自己一直在Mark的引导下缓缓后退。  
Mark舔舔嘴唇，跨坐到Sean的腿上，抓着已经满是皱折的衬衫领口，继续刚才中断的吻。  
Sean边享受着Mark对自己双唇的啃咬，边将双手滑进运动衫的下摆，来回描绘着Mark腰臀间的曲线。也许Mark的高超吻技也不是那么奇怪。毕竟他的身边从来不缺女伴。即使在他只是一个古怪的哈佛宅男时，依然有斯坦福的漂亮女友。  
见鬼的，人人都爱Mark Zuckerberg！  
那么，我该死的为什么不行！  
Sean紧紧拥住怀中的Mark，将手指插进他柔软卷翘的头发中，用力下按，加深这仿佛窒息般的吻。

5  
Mark忽然站起身，离开Sean的怀抱。直到显得过分冰冷的空气灌满他的全身，Sean才意识到Mark的手机似乎已经响了很久。  
他希望那是个够得上“地球毁灭”或者“妈妈急病”或者更严重的，“Facebook即将全面崩溃”这样的情况。虽然即使如此，他也会为是否要为此中断与Mark的热吻而权衡再三。  
但显然，这只是他个人的想法。  
Mark一边低语着“I‘m on my way.”之类的话语，一边已经将刚从沙发角落中挖出来的的双肩包挂上肩膀。Sean在他换好鞋，准备开门前才意识到Mark是真的准备将他一个人就这么扔在这里。  
他从沙发上弹起来，一把抓住Mark的手臂，用力过猛，甚至让Mark踉跄地倒退了几步。  
“Mark！你要去哪儿？！”  
Sean这句带着责难的疑问得到的反馈是一个疑惑而不满的神情。  
“Dustin又搞砸了。我要过去一起解决问题。”  
“那我呢？”  
哦，好吧。他从来没想过有朝一日自己会说出这种像初恋的17岁少女般的台词。  
Mark困惑的表情更甚，皱起的眉头已经不能更深。Sean简直像是能听到他的CPU高速运转声。  
“我不觉得我可以回答这个问题。你没有准备参加的Party吗？”  
如果他的胃忽然变得沉重又恶心一定不是因为他是两人中更在乎的那个。他只是觉得自己需要drug，Now，  
“回来的时候就自己开门吧。反正你也有钥匙。”  
他的心和胃似乎又一起被提了起来，荡在半空中。他没有真的蹦极过，但他已经知道这感觉到底有多糟。  
他的表情现在一定很精彩，因为Mark似乎已经不急着走了，反而以兴致盎然的眼神直直盯着他。  
“咳，你这是在邀请我今晚来拜访你吗？”  
上帝保佑他还能用惯常的方式来应对，虽然嗓子突然的干涩让他的声音有点变调。  
“我以为一般回家（home）不会使用‘邀请’。”  
“……哦，Fuck，当然不是‘邀请’，不会用‘邀请’的……所以，这里是我的家了？”  
“这是我的房子，我的家。So，of crouse，it's your home.”  
Mark的语气太过理所当然，就好像Sean一再确认的问题是“地球真的是圆的吗”。他不知道这个已经被归为客观现实的想法是Mark什么时候产生的，但他此刻真心感激终于得知自己被认可为Mark的家人，而且，显然是可以跨坐在沙发上激吻的那种。  
“……需要到我怀里哭一下吗？”  
“Fuck you！”Sean狠狠推了把装模做样地伸出手做拥抱状的Mark，让对方嗤笑着跌跌撞撞地冲了出去。  
“Mark！”  
他双手抱胸，倚着门框，看着Mark转过头，疑惑地向自己挑眉。  
“I love you！”  
“I know.”  
他绝对不会告诉这个自满的混蛋，他有多么沉迷于他得意洋洋的笑容，远胜于任何女孩或者聚会，以至于他愿意花费剩下的所有时间去等待Mark回来。  
在他们的家里。（their home.）  
   
Fin


End file.
